LaLa and the Burnt Tubby Toast
by Lady Periwinkle
Summary: Something sinister is brewing in Teletubby Land...
1. Chapter 1

**LaLa and the Burnt Tubby Toast **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** This is a very short chapter, the purpose of which is to introduce the characters, and to add a bit of a "feel" to the story, longer chapters will be up shortly.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places belong to the BBC

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Something is Not Right_

It was a bright sunny morning in Teletubby Land, the sun baby giggled at the clouds that tickled his face. At first glance, you would think that it would just be a normal day in Teletubby Land, but that would be a foolish assumption to make - something more sinister was brewing in the Teletubby house.

Po, was up early, she was riding around inside the house on her bright red scooter, "ride it, ride it, ride it" she chanted along monotonously while Dipsy was folding his underwear into long cylinders. Tinky Winky had gone for his brisk morning stroll, muttering to himself as he often did, he found it relaxing and a good way to let off any anger he had towards the rest of the Tubby clan. Tinky Winky loved his fellow Tubbies, but at times they really got under his purple fury skin, Po was a brat, LaLa was often in LaLa land, and Dipsy, well let's just say they don't call him Dipsy for nothing. Tinky Winky was completing his 69th walk around the dome shaped house, when he noticed a rather foul smelling odor. He looked up, and saw a thick black cloud of smoke coming out of the hole at the top of the dome. "Oh-Oh" he exclaimed, and ran inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**LaLa and the Burnt Tubby Toast

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places belong to the BBC

* * *

Chapter 2 - _Burnt Toast and Broken Hearts_

The flames were a bright, vivid red and were tickling the ceiling. The scooter Po had been riding was left abandoned in the doorway, Tinky Winky in all his hurry did not notice the scooter and stumbled over. He swore under his breath. 'Damn Po' he thought, 'always leaving her belongings everywhere'.

Tinky Winky stood up and continued towards the smoke cloud, he could roughly make out the shapes of Dipsy, LaLa and Po. They were jumping up and down and waving their arms around. 'For Christ's sake' thought Tinky Winky 'can't they put out a fire?' He made a grab for the vacuum named Noo-Noo and proceeded to suck up the flames with the vacuum cleaner's snout.

As the flames were sucked up, the smoke slowly faded away. The rest of the tubbies started to jump up and down rhythmically chanting "flames go bye bye ". Tinky Winky placed Noo-Noo back on the floor and faced the tubbies who had started to give him a big group hug. Tinky Winky returned the hug and quickly pulled away, he needed to find out who started the fire, and how it had happened. Tinky Winky took the safety of his home and tubbies very seriously.

"Fire. Who started it?" He asked, the tubbies looked around nervously, refusing to look Tinky Winky directly in the eye. Tinky Winky repeated the question, this time with an urgency to his voice. "Fire. Who started it?"

It was Po who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lala. She make toast. She leave it in to long. Then fire" The rest of the tubbies gasped in shock of Po's betrayal. LaLa gave Po a dirty look before blushing heavily at the look on Tinky Winky's face. Tinky Winky dismissed the rest of the tubbies and took LaLa over to the kitchen where the charred remains of toast laid in the toaster.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Tink Winky asked LaLa solemnly.

"I don't know, I put the toast in the toaster and then I saw something outside, and then the toast was on fire" LaLa replied while fiddling with her thumbs.

Tinky Winky was skeptical, LaLa often daydreamed, it was for this reason why she wasn't allowed to make Tubby Toast without supervision.

"What did you see?" Tinky Winky asked wile looking into LaLa's TV screen. The only way to tell whether a tubby was lying or not was to look into their TV screen.

LaLa blushed at the sight of Tinky Winky standing so close. "I don't know"

Tinky Winky stood up abruptly and said a bit too harshly "What do you mean you don't know?"

LaLa was taken aback by Tink Winky's tone. "It...tt was b-b-big and black" she managed to sputter.

Tinky Winky noticed the change in her voice and realized that it was because of his harshness, that her tone had changed. "LaLa, I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you" and hugged LaLa to comfort her, he knew she was telling him the truth. It wasn't a flimsy made-up daydream that caused her to burn the Tubby Toast.

LaLa inhaled the flowery scent that was Tinky Winky. She loved the way he smelt, and the way he could be so serious, yet so caring. His arms provided that comforting care that only someone heroic could provide.

Tinky Winky noticed the longness of their hug, he pulled away feeling uncomfortable. LaLa looked up at him, and smiled. "I...I..do...I...I really like you Tinky Winky" she said breathlessly. Tinky Winky shocked and suprised at LaLa's revelation, turned on his heel and left LaLa standing there confused and heartbroken. 'What have I done?' thought LaLa.


	3. Chapter 3

**LaLa and the Burnt Tubby Toast**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places belong to the BBC

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Secrets_

Tinky Winky paced around Teletubby Land. 'Christ' he thought to himself 'LaLa likes me?' He had never thought of LaLa in that way. To him LaLa was like his sister, someone he cared for deeply, he loved her, but wasn't in love with her. The sun baby giggled, sighing Tinky Winky looked up at the sun baby. 'Precious' he thought as he admired the sun baby's rosy cheeks. The sun baby giggled again. Tinky Winky erupted in goose bumps. The sun baby's smile did that to him, he was very fond of the sun baby, she kept him company on those long morning walks of his, and she never did anything to annoy him like the rest of the tubbies did.

LaLa sat in her bed feeling sick. She couldn't believe that she told Tinky Winky how she felt, it had been her secret for a long time now. LaLa cringed while replaying the scene in her head. 'I can't believe I was so stupid, it's obvious he doesn't like me back' thought LaLa. She groaned, laid down and pulled the covers over her head.

Dipsy who was folding his underwear into cylinders, had saw the strange way in which LaLa was acting. He was concerned for her, he'd always liked LaLa, she was fun, and had this naive side to her, just like a child. Dipsy wondered what on earth could be bugging LaLa, he hated seeing her sad. Suddenly his face lit up, he had an idea that would definitely cheer up LaLa.

Po was riding her scooter around Teletubby Land, "ride it, ride it, ride it" she hummed. She was about to ride the scooter over the Tubbyhouse, but something dark in the sky caused her to pull on the brakes instantly. Po gasped at the sight. 'LaLa. Was right' Po thought. Po had thought that LaLa was lying about the dark shape in the sky, she had overheard the whole exchange between LaLa and Tinky Winky. She had thought that LaLa was just using the story about the dark shape to make Tinky Winky feel sorry for her, and to get Tinky Winky in her arms. 'She so foolish. Tinky Winky would never like her in that way' Po thought angrily 'It me that he truly loves. When will she see that?' Po's thought's were suddenly interrupted by a scream of pain, she recognized the voice instantly and scooted off to see what had happened.

Po saw the crippled tubby body lying below the Pinwheel, "Oh. No" she gasped. 


End file.
